Akeno Calfuray Cheveyo/Abilities
Abilities & Powers Akeno prefers playing with her opponent as she was able to defeat her opponents without taking a single hit herself, proving to be a highly skilled combatant. Akeno also displays incredible reflexes and speed, dodging attacks with ease, even when holding her parasol in one hand. All of her moves have an elegant flow to them and she can even take a seat calmly in mid-fight. This aspect of her personality seriously irritates opponents, which she can take full advantage of. She can also make use of her parasol to catch opponents off guard and open them up to incoming blows, making her a decent strategist. She prefers wearing her opponents down before going in for the attack, although this method doesn't work against stronger opponents such as Amethyst or Ash. Being born with immense spiritual power, she is able to use spirit-based abilities and can even make full use of her Spirit Channeling in battle by channeling the dead and using their abilities to aid her in battle. She is also highly skilled in the art of Divination, which earned her the title of the regional Grand Priestess. Akeno possesses the ability to talk to spirits and even see or hear them around her. Spiritual Abilities Spiritual Force/Soul Manipulation- '''Akeno can create, shape and manipulate spiritual power and souls. She can convert it into various forms of energy, manifest it into solid form, or merge into existing objects. She can form it into various attacks such as: # '''Spiritual Animals- '''She has the ability to produce mini adorable ghosts in the form of cute animals, such as cats, rabbits and puppies. These spirits come in different forms,which are all immune to physical attacks.Should a person have one of these animals pass through them or vice versa, they will immediately fall on their knees and become extremely negative about themselves, sometimes to the point of wanting to commit suicide and is impossible to overcome or resist. Akeno also uses them to gather information from different areas and can make them invisible if she so wishes to. For offense, she can attach Dust to these spirits and send them to an opponent for various effects. # '''Soul Transference- '''By touching a target, Akeno can extract information from the user's soul and in the process, manifesting fragments of humans' souls into a spectral, light-colored, but tangible substance. Akeno can then extract it out, stealing the target's lifespan which she can determine the amount and can be down to the second if desired. Therefore, she can kill a target instantly if the lifespan taken proved to be more than the years the victim had left to live. She can then transfer the souls extracted into people to extend their lifespan or into non animated things to bring them to life. # '''Soul Reading- '''Akeno is able to feel the souls of others and can see/feel the being's characteristics, personality, feelings, memories, the damage others' souls have endured and the cause, whether or not another entity is possessing or influencing the person on a spiritual level and even sense whether the target has a soul or not or if the soul was split. Not even those with Psychic Shields can block this, as it is not a psychic power. # '''Soul Healing- '''Akeno can repair damage done by soul-affecting abilities and can even repair the damage done by the likes of Scarlet Anger. Aura Abilities '''Magical Beautician- '''Akeno summons a masseuse she calls Chocola which uses different massaging techniques and various lotions (implied to be infused with aura) to relieve fatigue and restore vitality to anyone it massages. It is particularly useful for training/recovery purposes and to treat aging ailments as Chocola can also burn off excess fat and cure arthritis, muscle tension and locked joints. There are many types of messages such as cartilage massage, head massage and roll massage. One of the known massages include Chocola emitting aura from her hands while massaging, causing 15 minutes of sleep being equivalent to eight hours.It not only relieves physical and mental fatigue, but it also accelerates the restoration of the aura of the person receiving the massage. Weapons '''Concealed Sword: Akeno has a double-edged, thin katana which she keeps concealed inside a parasol. The hilt resembles that of an parasol, and is light pink in colour. The umbrella itself is white with pink laces around the edge. Aside from concealing the sword, the umbrella has other uses in battle: it can be opened to protect herself from attacks or to distract an opponent and create an opening. The tip can be used to stab someone. The tip is also a bullet that can be shot by pressing a button on the hilt.